


Kagami and Kuroko are dating?!

by kittycute40



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, The senpais thought they were dating but they're actually not.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycute40/pseuds/kittycute40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The senpais thought that Kagami and Kuroko were dating but they didn't know.<br/>(It's hard to come up with a summary for a oneshot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagami and Kuroko are dating?!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to posting this. Random idea that I had one day.

The Seirin Basketball Club walked in on Kagami and Kuroko as they stayed back in the locker room to discuss Kuroko’s new basketball style. “You guys never told me you're dating!” Koganei yelled.  
Kagami looked shocked. “Eh! We’re dating?!” He shoved Kuroko. “Oi! Why didn't you tell me we were dating?” Kuroko looked mildly annoyed, something unusual on his usually expressionless face. “Kagami-kun, you lack tact. If you wish to date me, you better ask me in a more polite manner.” Kagami frowned. “But Koganei-senpai said that we’re already dating.” Kuroko looked at Koganei’s sheepful expression. “Koganei-senpai does not realise that we are not dating.”  
“Oh.” Kagami looked thoughtful for once. “Hey, Kuroko?” Kuroko looked up from tying his shoelaces. “Yes, Kagami-kun?” “So you want to date me?” Kuroko looked at him with a level expression. “Exactly how would that change our current relationship, Kagami-kun?” Kagami shrugged. “I dunno.” Kuroko sighed. “Very well then, we can date.” Kagami looked at him. “Does that mean we're boyfriends now?” Kuroko sighed again. “Yes, Kagami-kun. That means we're boyfriends.”  
Kagami looked up at Seirin’s Basketball Club that was all staring at them in half shock and half confusion. “Well, senpais. Now you know that we're dating.” He stood up. “Come on, Kuroko. Let's go to Maji Burger. I'm hungry.”  
“Kagami-kun is always hungry.” Kuroko commented. “Oi! If I'm your boyfriend, you have to be nicer to me!” This time the team could hear Kuroko's sigh even though Kagami and Kuroko had already left the room. “Very well, Kagami-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my Tumblr main @tinysweetscat or my writing blog @kittycute40writes!


End file.
